The Nanny of Jackie Cooper
Real Name: Ella (last name unrevealed) Case: Lost Nanny/Friend Date: 1943 Location: Atlanta, Georgia Case Details: Jackie Cooper is a part-time teacher living in a suburb of Atlanta, Georgia. She is looking for her former nanny, an African-American woman named Ella, who taught her many important lessons about life in the racially tense South during the 1940s. Ella was hired by Jackie's parents in 1943, when Jackie was four. When her parents were out of the house, she spent time with Ella. She always felt safe, protected, and special when she was with her. Ella encouraged her to go to school, draw, and paint. Jackie recalled that Ella also had a very positive outlook on life. As an African-American woman living in the South during the 1940s, Ella was forced to endure the humiliating laws of segregation. Even as a child, this troubled Jackie. She recalled Ella having to drink from the "Coloreds only" fountain but did not understand why. Ella told her that she had to because she was a "colored person". She said that "God made us the same on the inside, but made us a bit different on the outside". However, she also made light of the situation, saying that it would be "boring" if everyone was the same. Along with learning about race, Jackie learned important lessons about human dignity from Ella. She vividly remembered the bus trips they would take into downtown Atlanta. Normally, Ella would have to sit at the back of the bus. However, since she was with Jackie, she was allowed to sit at the front in the "Whites only" section. People would give them uncomfortable stares and glances, but Ella remained calm and would try to keep Jackie happy. As an adult, Jackie realized what courage Ella had to not be bothered by others' opinions. When Jackie was five, Ella decided to go north to further her education. On the day she left, she came to Jackie's home to say goodbye to her. Ella was visibly upset and told Jackie that she loved her. The two hugged and she left. Sadly, it would be the last time that they would see each other. As an adult, Jackie realized how much of an impact Ella had on her life. Now, she wants to reunite with her and thank her. Little is known about Ella, including her last name. Jackie has no photos of her; however, she did draw a sketch of her from memory. Through her description, a composite artist made a sketch of what Ella would look like in her seventies. She married a black doctor and moved to either Rochester, New York or Baltimore, Maryland. Ella also had a daughter who died around the age of nine. Extra Notes: The case was featured on the February 21, 1990 episode. Results: Unsolved. Sadly, due to the passage of time, it is presumed that Ella has since passed away. If alive, she would be in her nineties. Links: * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Ella ---- Category:Georgia Category:1943 Category:Lost Loves Category:Unsolved